


Reliance

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [14]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fear of Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Pyrrha Nikos-centric, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Qrow bends the rules a little when he realizes just what they're asking Pyrrha to do. Pyrrha just wants it all to stop- but she's scared of becoming like Qrow, too.You do NOT need to have read 'Laws of Attraction' in order to read this fic.





	Reliance

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after the Maidens talk in Vol. 3. It's linked to another oneshot- _smoothies, or maybe gin._ Reading that first isn't necessary.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

reliance

She was shaking when she found herself alone on the campus grounds that night. The finals were in two days, but tournaments were the last thing on her mind- all she could think of was the impending decision looming over the horizon.

To become a Maiden- to give it all up for the sake of the world, to do something greater than she could've ever imagined-

Or to be allowed to stay by Jaune's side.

It wasn't a choice she had ever wanted to make. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair in the slightest.

Oddly enough, she heard the light flapping of wings behind her. She paid it no mind.

Suddenly, a low, gravelly voice murmured, "You doin' okay, kid?"

She spun around on the spot, instantly wary. She knew that voice, but how had she not heard his footsteps beforehand? How did he even get up here without opening the door? It always creaked- always. How had she not noticed his presence?

Qrow lumbered over to the edge of the dormitory rooftop, his eyes affixed upon her seated figure, expression betraying nothing. His hands were shoved angrily into his pockets, and he leaned back, hunched over with a perpetual exhaustion hanging over him.

When she had first seen him only the night before, she hadn't understood why there was such a bitter set to his jaw. Now, though, she could understand. She felt the same way.

She sighed. "…I'm doing as can be expected," she replied blandly.

He chuckled dryly. "So pretty damn awful, am I right?" The man ran his hand through his grey-streaked hair, taking a seat a few metres away from her. He hung a leg over the edge of the roof, propping one foot up and leaning on his knee. "I get it. It took me weeks to come to terms with it. Oz's story is pretty unbelievable."

"Yeah," she muttered humourlessly, "it is."

"But," the man conceded, voice dry and whimsical despite the crushing air of dread settling over the two, "I guess what we're asking you to do is way worse than what he asked me to do- I just had to join the save-the-world squad. You're… not so lucky, huh."

"Yup." She pressed her lips into a grim line, swallowing down the bile and the tears threatening to drown her.

He was quiet for a moment, and she glanced over. Just as expected, the man was taking a hard swig of liquor from his flask, his ever-present companion. Once he was done, he sighed. "I'm sorry we're asking you to do this. Oz doesn't want to hurt you. None of us do, kid." He sighed again.

She clenched her teeth. _If they really wanted what was best for you, they wouldn't be asking you to give up your future, _the little voice in her head whispered. "Really now."

"Of course not. I mean… if it were Ruby or Yang…" He sat quietly again for a moment, but this time he just stared out into the distance, at the green glow of Beacon Tower. "I don't know what I'd do. Thank god those kids aren't…"

"Aren't suited for this?" she finished for him.

"Yeah." He finally looked at the redhead again, his eyes full of sorrow and regret. "…I guess it was a little cruel of us to ask you to… to just focus on the tournament, huh?"

She snorted, but her heart was breaking. "…Yes, unfortunately."

The man reached into his jacket yet again, pulling out his flask.

Pyrrha mumbled, "How did you cope with it? With the truth?"

That question brought out a bark of a laugh from the man. He waved the flask around. "I've always looked older than I am, kid. Stress does that to you, and I've always had it aplenty. Back in my day, they weren't so strict about ID'ing us students, either. We just walked into bars, we looked like Huntsmen- probably wasn't the best thing, but it helped me drown it out." He laughed again, but this time, it was a little cheerier- a little nostalgic. "I suppose you're not the type, though."

She pulled her knees up into her chest and glanced up, staring at the sky. The sun was setting slowly, the horizon ablaze with ambers and reds and pinks, the clouds reflecting the idyllic light as if nothing was wrong. "I wish I could drown it out," she whispered. "I… I can't talk about it with anyone."

"Yeah."

They sat in the silence, and every once in a while, Qrow would take a swig and let out a deep sigh. Although at the start, Pyrrha felt uneasy with the man's presence, she quickly grew accustomed to it. Ruby had told her so much about her Uncle Qrow, about the man who had raised her alongside her dad- the man who had taught her everything she knew about fighting the Grimm and defending others. Even based on his brief mention of the two girls, it was clear that the Huntsman adored his nieces.

It was clear that he pitied her, a girl just like his nieces, for having to go through this heartache.

"You're going to accept Oz's offer, aren't you."

Mutely, she nodded.

"You can always change your mind, you know."

She nodded again, but they both knew that she wouldn't.

"Here." She glanced over, and to her surprise, the man was holding out a different flask towards her.

"Excuse me?" She leaned back, slightly affronted by the sudden offer.

He shrugged. "When I was your age, I had stuff to drink about. Join the club, kid." He suddenly looked at his hand, as if realizing for the first time what he was doing. "Oh… this ain't that good of me to do, huh."

"Shouldn't you be telling me that this… isn't okay? As the adult here?"

The man glared at the flask in hand, as if arguing against it in his head. Eventually, he tossed the tin to Pyrrha, who caught it with confused ease. "Adults should be protecting you, kid," he whispered. "But we're asking you to grow up in the worst way possible. Adults wouldn't know what to do in your shoes. I'm not going to ask you to be strong enough to handle it on your own." With that, he stood, stretched, shoved his hands into his pockets again, and loped back to the door of the roof. "If you don't want it yourself, share it with your friends."

She practically squawked at the prospect, but he just waved a hand over his shoulder without turning around.

"Might as well party for once in your life before the end of the tournament. You're supposed to enjoy the Vytal Festival, don't be so uptight!" His words were slightly slurred, and it was clear that the alcohol had truly begun to affect him. Before she could follow him and give back the flask, though, he left, the door clanging hollowly shut behind him.

She sighed, staring at the flask in hand. Alcohol? Is that really the only thing left that could numb her fears, her confusion? She didn't want to rely on it. She didn't want to have to drink to forget.

And yet, she found herself opening the flask anyways, swallowing a mouthful of gin, citrus and floral notes lingering in her burning nose when she hacked up a cough. She had only ever tasted champagne before. The bitterness was nothing like she had ever experienced. The burn stung, and she gagged a little, unsure of how to drink more.

But, the burn took her mind away from the doubts which had swirled in her mind nonstop since her conversation with Professor Ozpin and his team. So, she took another sip, growing bolder and bolder. Eventually, the burn lessened, turning into a heady floating sensation within her skin and a comfortable languidness as she finally tucked the flask, now almost empty, back into her jacket pocket.

Jaune found her up there long after sunset, staring at the stars. He pouted that she hadn't invited him. She almost cried. Whether that was from the vulnerability the drunkenness brought, or the fact that _gods, I won't be able to be with him after the tournament- _she didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
